


Stop (Role)Playing with My Heart

by TreeStory



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Roleplay, Teru is still a guitarist, apparently, nervous Shohei is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeStory/pseuds/TreeStory
Summary: “What about we role play?” Shohei could only frown. He genuinely couldn’t tell if Teru was joking or not.A story where The Confident Gay Teru was trying to help his roommate, The Panicked Gay Shohei, to get laid by giving him a few lessons.
Relationships: Nishizawa Teruki/Sasaki "Kid'z" Shohei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Stop (Role)Playing with My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi~ I'm back with another TeruKid'z!! I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm not a native English speaker. Sorry for the mistakes.

“Man, you suck at this.” Teru said while laughing at Shohei.

“That’s because you know I was the imposter,” Shohei huffed. “And then you reported it to everyone. They voted me out, so now I’m dead!” he continued.

Teru couldn’t hear what Shohei was saying as he was too amused looking at his phone screen, seeing Shohei’s game character being ejected to space, followed by a sentence:  _ Shohei was The Impostor. _

Shohei sighed and put his phone on his lap, “Now what?”

Teru and Shohei had been playing this game for hours because they had nothing else to do. It was Saturday, the time where most people hang out with their friends, go on a date with their partner, but they choose to stay in their apartment playing games in the living room.  This was a rare occasion where they were in the same room at the same time during the weekend.  The reason was because Teru, who worked in a bar, or sometimes in a café, usually went home around 2 or 3 in the morning. However, today he was having a day off. Meanwhile Shohei, a college stu dent, would stay up till morning and sleep during the day on weekends. 

Teru looked up from his phone to stare at nothingness. “You want to go out?” he suddenly spoke.

“No.” Shohei answered almost immediately.

Teru turned his head to look at Shohei, “Dude, I never see you leave this house.”

“I do leave this house. To go to campus.”

“That’s not what I mean, idiot.” Teru slapped Shohei’s upper arm.

Shohei winced and rubbed his arm. He knew what Teru meant by never leaving this apartment. He just wanted to mess with Teru.

“Let’s go out. Have fun, drinks, get laid.” Teru said with a wide grin.

Shohei whipped his head to look at Teru with a frown.

“What? Have never gone to a bar before?” Teru asked with a playful smile.

“Of course I have.”

“So?” Teru turned his whole body to face Shohei. Full attention to him.

“It’s just…I’m not good at it.”

Teru squinted, “Not good at what? The sex part or…”

“No, like, I don’t know how to start?”

Teru scoffed. “You mean flirting?”

“Yeah.” Shohei nodded with a sigh.

Teru had seen Shohei flirt with his own two eyes before. It was a disaster. He looked just like a deer in the headlights. Teru almost laughed remembering that. Who would’ve thought this happy-go-lucky person, who would befriend any living being, was so awkward near people he found attractive?

Teru rubbed his chin with his thumb and index fingers, thinking. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. Shohei, who had been watching Teru’s facial expression since earlier, could tell that silly ideas were streaming through his brain. Teru was unpredictable sometimes.

“What about we role play?” Teru suggested. Shohei could only frown. He genuinely couldn’t tell if Teru was joking or not. “Just pretend that I’m a girl.” Teru continued. Shohei frowned deeper.

Seeing his roommate’s confused face, Teru added, “Just pretend I’m a guy then, try to flirt with me.”

“As if it’s supposed to make it less weird,” Shohei scoffed. He didn’t mind flirting with guys, it was the suggestion to role play that was weird enough to begin with.

Teru sighed. “Bro, you know we are bros right? I care for you. I just want to help you to get laid.” He sounded sincere while saying that. Teru patted Shohei’s back like a bro, with an encouraging, almost pleading, look on his face.

Shohei hesitated for a while. He shrugged and said, “Okay, let’s do it.”

Teru smiled and walked up to the table in their living room.

“Pretend we are in a bar. This is the table. Drinks.” He organized some cups on the table, then walked back and sat beside Shohei. “Now, talk to me.”  Shohei co uldn’t stop laughing because of how serious Teru looked. He smacked Shohei in the head and told him to get it together. He complied and held his laughter.

At first, Shohei talked to Teru just like how he’d talk to an attractive stranger he’d found in a bar. Teru cut him off a few times to give some advice.. Shohei wanted to protest because, why was Teru ordering him? Then he remembered that Teru probably had a lot of knowledge by watching people flirt and stuff. He worked in a bar, after all.

Shohei ‘bought’ some drinks, gave one to Teru, and made some moves. Teru responded by getting closer to him. Shohei laughed again. This time because: (1) he still couldn’t get used to seeing Teru being this serious, and (2) being this close to Teru flustered him.

Shohei looked away for a second and cleared his throat, trying desperately to keep his composure. He was nervous as hell, being this close to his very attractive roommate made him lose his mind. 

Teru was attractive, Shohei admitted. He knew it was just a little role play they did for fun, but the fact that Teru was nonchalantly flirting with him made him descent into madness. Teru pinched Shohei’s cheek and, once again, told him to get it together. Shohei only smiled and nodded. 

Shohei brought Teru to a ‘secluded area’, which was his bedroom. He opened the bedroom door, wide. His room was dark, yet he didn’t even bother turning on the lights. The only source of light was from the lights in the living room. “Now what?”

Teru leaned on a wall behind him. “You can go on.”

“What? Like, kiss you?” He tried to look at Teru in the eyes despite his heart racing.

Teru grinned, “Are you scared?”

“No? Why would I kiss you?” Shohei let out a dry laugh.

“Because this is a role play, Shohei.” Teru deadpanned. “What if you get nervous during the real thing and forget how to kiss? Now, practice it on me.”

That sounded ridiculous, but Shohei believed it anyway. He let out a huff before nodding, “Okay, let’s do it.” he said aloud, more like saying it to himself.

Teru smiled and flung his arms around Shohei’s neck. Shohei wanted to close his eyes, but it would be embarrassing. Instead, he had his eyes open, looking straight at Teru’s eyes.

Shohei leaned forward to kiss his roommate, but instead of pressing his lips onto Teru’s lips, he burst out laughing.

“Come on.” Teru said, also laughing.

“What?”

“Let’s be serious.” Teru sternly replied.

Teru looked like he seriously wanted Shohei to kiss him. Shohei wanted to scream. He wanted to run away right there and then, but where? They were in his room. Should he kick Teru out of here?

While his mind wandered wild, Teru held the back of Shohei’s head and caressed his cheek softly with his other hand. That gesture got Shohei’s attention back on Teru.

“You don’t even know how to kiss, that’s why you’re not getting any”

“Oh, shut up.” Shohei snapped back. “I know how to kiss. I just don’t want to waste my talent on you.”

“Ouch!” Teru acted like he was hurt by Shohei’s words by clutching his chest. Shohei only chuckled.

“Want me to teach you how to kiss? Properly?”

“Ah, here we go again.” Shohei laughed, Teru didn’t. He only stared solemnly at the man in front of him.

Shohei gulped, a wave of nervousness hit him again. “Okay. Teach me.” Shohei finally answered.

Teru finally smiled. “Okay. First of all,  _ this _ is how you kiss.” Teru quickly closed the gap between their faces. It was like he was waiting for this. 

The moment his lips brushed Shohei’s, his eyelids dropped on their own. Instead of giggling like Shohei did earlier, Teru went for it. Teru actually  _ moved his lips _ .  He gave small pecks and softly nipped on Shohei’s lips.  His lips were soft on Shohei’s plump ones.  The kiss was soft, but Shohei wasn’t able to match Teru’s pace

Teru pulled away for a moment to flash a wide grin at a panting Shohei and tilted his head to the other way to kiss him again, not giving Shohei a chance to catch his breath. Not long after that,  they found their rhythm.  Shohei was melting into the kiss, he had his hands on Teru’s chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt, before draping his hands around Teru’s neck.

Shohei unconsciously let out a quite loud whine that startled both Teru and himself. Teru pulled away, realizing he was probably too carried away with their role play.

Shohei didn’t want to look Teru in the eyes, so he looked down. Teru, on the other hand, wouldn't budge from his position. He had Shohei trapped in his arms. Shohei’s mind was blank. He was still high on the kiss just now and with Teru still embracing him like this, he needed some time to calm himself down.

After a while, he hesitantly looked up and noticed that Teru was looking at him. When their eyes met, they suddenly burst into laughter. They laughed because they were embarrassed and didn’t know what to say to each other. Teru gradually stopped laughing and rested his head on Shohei’s shoulder.

Teru started by clearing his throat. “Sorry, that was–I was a little carried away.” his words were faint, but Shohei could still hear him.

“It’s okay. I think WE were a little carried away.” Shohei laughed softly.

Then, it was silence. They stayed like that for a while. Both Teru and Shohei were drifting deep into their thoughts.

Would this be a new start for their relationship?

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I was contemplating on whether or not I should publish this work T.T but in the end, I decided to publish this because I wont be able to publish anything for the next few months because of school :') anyway!! Thank you so much for everyone who left kudos and feedback on my previous works, that means a lot to me <3


End file.
